camp_cashfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanilla
Vanilla Samantha Cummings labeled 'The Ditzy Sweetheart ' Personality Vanilla is incredibly unintelligent. This cheerleader has dreams of being an actress, but she is extremely clumsy. She is very athletic, and, if necessary, she can balance herself on any object due to her time on top of the cheerleading pyramid. Vanilla is very aware of her surroundings, and nothing can EVER get past her! She has a great pair of lungs from yelling into her paper megaphone, which she packed because she never leaves anywhere without it. Vanilla, as revealed in Be Our Guest, is very progressive and a feminist. Camp Cash: Island Charge It Up (Part One) Vanilla was the eleventh contestant to arrive. As she was being introduced by Blaineley, Vanilla trips and falls. She is helped up by Cole, which Vanilla compliments his size and the two stare into each other's eyes, obviously attracted to each other. Cole admits in a confessional that Vanilla is extremely kind and that he thinks he is in love. She is later put on the Screaming Bass. Charge It Up (Part Two) While Vanilla doesn't do much in this episode, she persuades Cole that violence isn't the answer after he threatens Chance for making rude comments against his team. When she gets hit by Atlas in the dodgeball challenge, Cole helps her up and asks her if she's fine. Ultra Violet After the team wakes up in their cabin in the morning, Dina tries to urge Cole to tell Vanilla that he likes her, which surprises Vanilla. She is also adored by Cole's teddy bear as he sleeps with it. During the jousting challenge, Vanilla goes up against Gopher opponent Geo, and doing some flips, managed to knock him out and score the first 'X' for her team. Soon after, she offered to go up again with another Gopher member, Atlas. However, Atlas had cleverly tripped her, causing her to lose the point. In the end, the Screaming Bass lost for the second time in a row, but Vanilla was safe at the elimination ceremony. Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire Throughout the episode, Vanilla consistently shows unawareness towards Cole's attempts to ask her out. In the morning, after Cole wakes up, he puts his teddy bear next to her on her bunk. However, the teddy bear falls and lands in Derek's bunk instead. This can be faulted as something Cole did wrong instead. For the challenge, Vanilla had to find a doll for her team. She spent most of her time travelling throughout the woods, calling out for the doll to show up. Cole took this time to hand her flowers and ask her out, but Vanilla failed to understand what he meant. Cole, wanting to find an easier way to express his feelings for her, asks Coco for advice, the latter of which decides to bake a cake for the occasion. Despite the Bass having a massive lead during the challenge, Vanilla struggled to find her item, causing the Gophers to catch up. The rest of Vanilla's teammates came to help her, and eventually she found the doll in a bush. However, after running back to the dock with the doll, Vanilla trips and loses her grip on the doll. This slip causes the Screaming Bass to lose a challenge for the third time in a row. At elimination, Vanilla was in the bottom two with Marc, and she received the most votes. However, Blaineley revealed it was a non-elimination episode, sparing her for the day. After the elimination ceremony, Cole approached her with the cake and tried to make one last attempt to ask her out. Vanilla was gracious for the cake but still did not understand that Cole wanted to be her boyfriend. Disappointed, Cole went into the cabin, and suddenly Vanilla felt a wave of uneasiness. Voting History Camp Cash: Island Episode Participation Camp Cash: Island * 1x01: Charge It Up (Part One) * 1x02: Charge It Up (Part Two) * 1x03: Ultra Violet * 1x04: Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire * 1x05: Waterloo * 1x06: I Wanna Be Famous * 1x07: The Tell Jar * 1x08: Kia-Zilla * 1x09: Be Our Guest * 1x10: Dancing in Circles * 1x11: Call of Dirty * TBA * 1x21: Brains vs Brawn: The Final Showdown * 1x22: We're Doing a Special! Gallery Vanilla.png Vanilla Error.png Trivia *Vanilla was the first contestant to be revealed. *When she was little, Kia broke her arm by "accidentally" pushing her off of a swing. *Vanilla's reveal design had an incorrect orange skin tone. This wasn't corrected until after the third episode *Vanilla was the first contestant saved by a non-elimination round. *In the same way that Atlas is related to Ariel and Kia, he is also related to Vanilla, being his half-sister. This is because their father had donated his sperm, which resulted in Atlas' birth. *Vanilla, due to their close bond, is often the voice of reasoning for Cole. Category:Camp Cash Island contestant Category:Female Category:Screaming Bass Category:Characters revealed before release Category:Contestant